A Mirror Valentine's Day Carol, A Mirror Amourshipping Fanfic
by taeuknam
Summary: Parody of my Parody. Sorry for 6 month Hiatus! One-shot. Mirror Ash x Mirror Serena, Mirror SatoSere, Mirror Amourshipping, MAAMSL (Mirror Ash and Mirror Serena's Love), or whatever you wanna call it. Also XY059! :) #AmourForTheWin


A Mirror Valentine's Day Carol

A Mirror Amourshipping Fanfiction

By Mirror Taeuk Nam

A/N Provided by Taeuk Nam

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Mirror Lumiose City**

It was Mirror Valentine's Day eve, a day dedicated to telling one's significant other that they should see other people. Sounds depressing, doesn't it? Mirror Ash was determined to finally break it off with his abusive girlfriend, Mirror Serena. She was always mean to him and seemed to enjoy his suffering. Mirror Ash kept wondering to himself why he had ever agreed to this relationship.

Mirror Ash decided that today would be the day to change all that. Mirror Ash braced himself and decided to break up with Mirror Serena.

"Serena, can I talk to you in private?" Mirror Ash asked, sheepishly.

"What do you want now?!" Mirror Serena snapped.

"Umm… Nothing, sweetie! I just wanted to tell you how pretty you are!" Mirror Ash changed his mind. He did NOT want to deal with an irritated Mirror Serena today, or any day, for that matter.

Mirror Clemont and Mirror Bonnie facepalmed.

Later that night, at the hotel they were all staying at, Mirror Clemont and Mirror Bonnie came up with a plan to break our young couple up. They called in all of Mirror Ash's friends, rivals, and friend's rivals, as they were also concerned about Mirror Ash's unhealthy relationship.

The group all met in the hotel lobby, where Mirror Clemont was explaining the plan to everyone.

"We are going to enter Ash's dream so we can convince him to leave his abusive girlfriend." Mirror Clemont explained.

"How will we enter his dream?" Mirror Brock asked.

"The future is now, thanks to Pseudo-Science!" Clemont exclaimed. "Clemontic Voodoo, activate! Crystal ball ON!"

Clemont held out a shiny, transparent orb the size of a watermelon.

"Now, can Mirror Red Ketchum please come up?" Clemont asked.

Mirror Red put both of his hands on the ball, and he was suddenly teleported into Mirror Ash's dream.

_**Mirror Ash's Dream**_

_Mirror Ash was dreaming about the rest of his life and was depressed, resenting living with Mirror Serena for the rest of his life._

_Suddenly Mirror Red appeared, while the surroundings disappeared._

"_Dad?" Mirror Ash said._

"_Hello, Ash." Mirror Red greeted. "I've heard of your problem, and I've come to tell you that breaking up is difficult but necessary."_

"_When have you ever broken up with anyone?" Mirror Ash asked._

"_Well, there's Leaf, Daisy Oak, Yellow, 4 Officer Jennys, 7 Nurse Joys, Your Mother…" Mirror Red listed, and earned a glare from Mirror Ash for bragging about his love life which was indeed better than Mirror Ash's. "But my point is so can you!"_

_A glimpse of determination lit up Ash's face, before it succumbed to fear._

"_But… I can't. I don't have the courage to break up with Serena." Mirror Ash sighed._

"_You can do it. I have faith in you." Mirror Red asserted as he faded. "Goodbye, Ash!"_

**In the Mirror Lobby**

The group was ecstatic. Mirror Ash had finally gotten some character development, something that had never happened before. He was always scared of everything ever since anyone had known him.

Mirror Clemont called up the next visitor.

"Can Serena Yvonne please come enter Ash's dream?" Mirror Clemont requested.

It was not Mirror Serena that obliged; rather, it was the real Serena. Everyone gasped.

"I brought her here using a wish from Jirachi." explained Mirror Clemont.

"Why didn't you wish for them to be a couple, brother dear?" asked Mirror Bonnie.

"Because then this fanfiction would be too short!" Mirror Clemont replied, breaking the fourth wall.

Serena entered Mirror Ash's dream through the Crystal ball.

_**Mirror Ash's Dream**_

_Mirror Ash was again having a nightmare about Mirror Serena. He dreamed that she was antagonizing him for breaking up with her._

"_Serena, please stop! I'm sorry! I take it all back!" Mirror Ash desperately begged._

"_You can't take it back, you little twerp!" Mirror Serena screamed while punching him to the ground. "Fennekin, use ember!"_

_Just then, Serena appeared, erasing everything else in Mirror Ash's dream._

"_Serena, please don't hurt me!" Mirror Ash pleaded._

"_Don't worry, Ashy! I'm not the mean, nasty Serena you're dating! I'm Serena from the real world!" Serena assured Mirror Ash. "I've come to show you the time you first met your soon to be ex!"_

_The two teleported to Mirror Viridian Forest, Mirror Kanto. 8 year old Mirror Ash was on the ground, crying. 8 year old Mirror Serena showed up._

"_Oh, grow a pair and GET UP, you crybaby!" Young Mirror Serena yelled._

"_But I have a scraped knee!" Young Mirror Ash complained to Young Mirror Serena._

"_What do you want, a medal?!" Young Mirror Serena growled. "Get up or I'll REALLY prevent you from standing ever again!"_

"_My poor little Ashy!" The real Serena sympathized. "Don't worry Ashy! She can't hurt you here!"_

'_It's like they put Misty in Serena's body!' Mirror Ash – the 10 year old one – thought to himself._

"_Now do you realize how mean she is? You deserve so much better, Ashy. Especially considering how cute you are!" Serena cooed. "You should find someone better!"_

"_I guess I'm not happy about the relationship…" Mirror Ash admitted. "But I'm afraid of her…"_

"_If you break it off with her and endure whatever retribution she throws at you, then you won't have to endure anymore ever again!" Mirror Serena encouraged._

"_I guess…" Mirror Ash trailed off._

"_Uh-oh, I'm fading… Good luck Ashy!" Serena smiled. "You can break it off with her!"_

**In the Mirror Lobby**

Hearing about Mirror Ash's depressing past, everyone was in tears, even Mirror Paul. Or should I say _especially_ Mirror Paul, since… well, you'll see.

"Poor Ash!" Mirror Misty said, concerned. As you may have predicted, she is really caring in this universe. "I should have talked to him about this!" (A/N: Hey! I like Misty!)

"Could May Maple and Drew Hayden come up and enter Ash's dream?" Mirror Clemont asked.

From opposite sides of the room, Mirror May and Mirror Drew stood up and awkwardly made their way up to the crystal ball. They avoided eye contact with each other. They put both their hands on the ball, careful not to touch each other's hands.

You may be wondering why Mirror May and Mirror Drew were acting this way. The answer is, they are an ex couple. (A/N: Wow, the Mirror anime writers are dicks!)

Anyway, Mirror May and Mirror Drew decided to put their disagreements aside for this one night to help Mirror Ash with his problem.

"At least he's motivated to break up with Serena now…" Mirror May sighed.

_**Mirror Ash's Dream**_

_Mirror Ash was having another bad dream. He dreamed that he broke up with Mirror Serena like before, but this time, Mirror Serena was crying._

"_Please don't leave me! I'll change, I promise!" Mirror Serena begged, tearfully._

"_I'm sorry." Mirror Ash stated. "But I can't take you back…"_

_Mirror Serena's face turned grim. "Then… I guess this is goodbye for good. I'm sorry about everything I've done to you…" Mirror Serena released Mirror Yveltal. In the mirror world, the characters actually caught the legendary Pokémon during the movies._

"_Yveltal! Use Oblivion Wing on me!" Mirror Serena commanded._

"_Serena! You can't! Please, don't do this!" Mirror Ash pleaded. No matter how many times she had been mean to him, she was still her friend and he ultimately didn't want her to be harmed._

_As the Destruction Pokémon readied its attack, Mirror Ash begged Mirror Serena not to destroy herself, but it was no use. Mirror Yveltal fired a purple beam, and just as it was about to turn Mirror Serena to stone, everything faded away._

_Standing before him were Mirror May and Mirror Drew._

"_Hi, Ash!" Mirror May greeted with a hug._

"_May! Drew! It's great to see you guys!" Mirror Ash was relieved to have his dream interrupted._

"_Ash, I'm sure you know why we're here." Mirror Drew stated._

"_I know… but what if it ruins our friendship?" Mirror Ash was worried._

"_We're here to show you that friendships can and often do survive break ups!" Mirror May said, as the scenario changed to the Cerulean Gym._

_Mirror Misty and Mirror Tracy were on the couch watching TV. Mirror Professor Oak was giving a lecture._

"_Ugh, that guy is such a poser." Mirror Tracy grumbled. "I hate Professor Oak."_

"_You know what I hate, Tracy?" Mirror Misty asked._

"_What?" Mirror Tracy asked._

"_Water-types! I can't believe my sisters are forcing me to look after them!" Mirror Misty complained._

"_You should change the gym's typing to Bug. I bet your sisters would freak!" Mirror Tracy joked._

"_Haha, I should! I love Bugs!" Mirror Misty said in jest. "Anyway, I'm making Carrot and Pepper soup. Want some?"_

"_Sure!" Mirror Tracy replied._

"_See? Misty and Tracy get along great!" Mirror May pointed out. Next they were whisked to Sinnoh._

"_Hurry up, Dee-Dee!" Mirror Kenny said._

"_Okay!" Mirror Dawn said back. She loved being called Dee-Dee._

_They were going to see a mirror contest together, as an ex-couple._

"_And so do the rookie coordinator and her rival!" Mirror Drew said. "I mean those two, not May and I." Obnoxiousness was not a reversed trait, unfortunately._

_Mirror May kicked Mirror Drew in the shin and turned to Mirror Ash. "So what we're trying to say is that a break up doesn't always lead to a falling out!" She said._

"_What about you guys?" Mirror Ash asked. "Ever since you guys broke up, you two avoided each other, even though you used to be really close."_

"_Well, that's…" Mirror May stammered._

"_True." Mirror Drew admitted. "May, I'd like us to see each other more often."_

"_I'd… …like that, too." Mirror May admitted. The two hugged._

"_Want to go to dinner tonight?" Mirror Drew asked._

"_You know I hate food!" Mirror May complained._

"_Now don't forget, you can still maintain your friendship with her, so don't waiver and break it off!" Mirror Drew said, turning to Mirror Ash._

_They both faded._

**In the Mirror Lobby**

The group was celebrating, as they were _this_ close to getting Mirror Ash out of the relationship.

"Wow, Ash is really maturing, isn't he?" Mirror Iris asked.

Mirror Cilan nodded. He didn't talk much. Well actually, he was mute. Go figure!

Mirror Clemont was calling up the final visitor.

"Can Paul please come enter Ash's dream?" Mirror Clemont asked.

Mirror Paul gleefully strode up and put his hands on the crystal ball.

_**Mirror Ash's Dream**_

_Mirror Ash was unsure what to do. He could break up with Mirror Serena and risk the consequence, or he could stay with her and possibly be miserable his whole life._

_All of a sudden, Mirror Paul showed up._

"_Hey, Ash!" Mirror Paul greeted cheerfully._

"_Oh, hi." Mirror Ash replied._

"_Let's go to the future!" Mirror Paul suggested. "C'mon! It's going to be great!"_

_Mirror Paul snapped his fingers, but there was nothing but static._

"_How…?" Mirror Ash wondered._

"_You never dumped Serena, and since the real world is the opposite to this one, Real Ash never asks out Real Serena, and all of the fans boycotted the anime." Mirror Paul explained._

"_NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Mirror Ash, falling to his knees. "What happens if I do dump her?"_

_Unfortunately, Mirror Paul was watching something on Netflix. Even more unfortunately, it was My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic. Mirror Paul was a brony, as in he collected all of the figurines and watched every episode. (A/N: Hey! What's wrong with bronies and pegasisters?! Ummm… Not that I am one of course, that would be ridiculous! hehehe…)_

"_Hey Ash, who's your favourite out of the Mane 6? Mine is Fluttershy!" Mirror Paul asked._

"_Oh, umm, I like Twilight Sparkle the most. I feel she had good character development, especially when she became an Alicorn princess of Equestria in Season- I mean, I don't watch My Little Pony!" Mirror Ash covered his mouth._

"_Oh yeah, you asked about what will happen if you do break up with Serena." Mirror Paul snapped his fingers._

_Mirror Ash was getting wed to someone. But who…? The bride turned around. It was Mirror _, such that Ashx_ is your least favourite ship. Everyone's happy!_

_Mirror Ash promised himself that he would make this a reality. He would ensure this future would be the one that happened and not the one where everything is static, because, well, that would suck._

_As Mirror Ash became determined to make this vision a reality, everything faded._

**Mirror Ash's Bedroom**

Mirror Ash awoke and knew what he had to do. He got up, brushed his teeth, got clothed, and left his room.

**Mirror Serena's Bedroom**

"Serena?" Mirror Ash called, while knocking.

Mirror Serena answered the door.

"What do you want now?!" Mirror Serena snapped. She was not a morning person.

Mirror Ash almost changed his mind, when he realized if he didn't break up with her, she would always be mean to him.

"Serena… Let's break up." Mirror Ash managed.

"…" Mirror Serena was speechless for a moment, before she finally stuttered "…okay."

"Can we still be friends?" Mirror Ash asked.

"I'd like that." Mirror Serena agreed sadly.

They hugged.

And all was well.

**The End**


End file.
